


Баг

by Evilfairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь разлагает его разум. Его гениальный разум, неприспособленный для любви в любых ее романтических проявлениях. Его мозг – компьютер. Компьютеры не любят, и у Шерлока неполадка в системе. Баг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Выдавая Шерлоку билет на экспресс под названием «Любовь», глупые люди забыли уточнить, как больно бывает, когда поезд сходит с рельс.   
  
***  
  
Все вокруг всегда восхищались им и Джоном. Все говорили, какая они прекрасная пара. Черт побери, самая красивая пара Лондона! – клялась миссис Хадсон. Шерлок не то чтобы верил, но наслаждался словами, гордо поглядывая на Джона и улыбаясь уголками губ. Джон обычно игнорировал его в такие моменты.   
  
Это случилось быстро. Быстрее, чем гениальный мозг Шерлока успел осознать, что происходит. Вот, они просто сожители и друзья, а вот – уже делят одну комнату на двоих, страстно целуются, оставаясь наедине, и не менее страстно занимаются сексом. В сознание въелся стук спинки кровати, когда они особенно распалялись.   
  
О, Шерлок помнит, как закатывает глаза Джон, отчаянно оттягивая момент наслаждения, доводя их обоих до тонкой грани безумия, и кончает, хрипло вскрикивая и закусывая губу. Шерлок помнит, как любит Джон целоваться, мягко и подолгу, забывая про весь остальной мир, словно его и нет вовсе. Боже, кому вообще нужен этот мир в такие моменты?!  
  
Собственная влюбленность для Шерлока совершенно очевидна. Он ловит себя на том, что чутко прислушивается к желаниям Джона. Он перестает ставить в холодильник отрубленные головы, а в чашках с кофе или кастрюлях с супом больше нет ни пальцев, ни глазных яблок. Боже, Шерлок похож на образцового бойфренда. Хотя Шерлок еще не уверен, что это слово подходит ему.   
  
У Шерлока в голове происходит очевиднейший сдвиг, заметный почему-то только ему самому. Ну и, может быть, Майкрофту. Но этому вообще все известно. Первое, о чем думает Шерлок, - это Джон. Это всегда только Джон. Как себя чувствует Джон, не хочет ли Джон есть или пить? Не хочет ли Джон целоваться или утренний минет? Не скучно ли Джону? Как там блог Джона? И самое главное – в безопасности ли Джон?   
  
Преступления кажутся скучными, очень скучными, если рядом с Шерлоком нет Джона. Как вообще можно что-то расследовать, когда за спиной не пыхтит Джон, когда он не восклицает «гениально, Шерлок!»?! Иногда Шерлоку даже кажется, что он тупеет без Джона. Не может связать друг с другом самые простые вещи, злится на себя без меры, но ничего не может поделать.  
  
Джон становится зависимостью.  
  
Разумеется, Шерлок никому в этом не признается, лишь себе иногда, прижимая Джона к груди и мучительно выдыхая от накатившего облегчения, слишком глупого и слишком явного.   
  
Шерлок знает, какую муку вызывают наркотики. Действительно, знает. Он знает и то, как трудно преодолевать себя, отказываться от зависимости, _отвыкать_ (что за ужасное слово?!), возвращаться к нормальности. Конечно, настолько, насколько Шерлок и нормальность совместимы.   
  
Джон – наркотик покруче героина. Потому что, Шерлок в этом точно уверен, от чувств к Джону не лечит ни одна из самых продвинутых нарколечебниц мира. Нет врача, который сможет исцелить его, и, о Боже, Шерлок совсем не горит желанием лечиться.  
  
Каждый день Шерлока заполнен Джоном. Заполнен мыслями о нем и теориями о возможном развитии их отношений. Да, Шерлок анализирует их отношения. Рассматривает их обоих как преступников, а отношения – как преступление. И, черт побери, из Шерлока никудышный детектив. Он не в состоянии раскрыть это преступление.   
  
***  
  
— Разве Джон не спал сегодня с тобой, Шерлок? — удивляется миссис Хадсон, протирая пыль. Да, она не домработница, а домовладелица, но она не позволит Шерлоку и Джону зарасти грязью.   
  
Шерлок равнодушно пожимает плечами, не отрывая взгляда от ноутбука. Он полностью погрузился в новое расследование, что было уже слегка необычно – что бы Шерлок там ни думал, было видно, как он изменился рядом с Джоном. Не зная, радоваться или переживать, миссис Хадсон вздыхает и продолжает протирать пыль с удвоенным усердием. Шерлок сердито щелкает мышкой и откидывается на стуле.   
  
— Мне нужен Джон, — объявляет Шерлок спустя минуту и быстро встает, подхватывая небрежно скинутое получасом ранее пальто. Он пришел под утро и сразу засел за работу, не реагируя на осторожные вопросы миссис Хадсон. — Где Джон?  
  
— Он на работе, милый, — отзывается миссис Хадсон и кивает на улицу, подтверждая свои слова.   
  
— На работе, — задумчиво повторяет Шерлок, остановившись в дверях. — А где он работает?..  
  
Миссис Хадсон страдальчески закатывает глаза. Все-таки даже влюбленный Шерлок остается в некоторой степени тем самым Шерлоком, который порой не в курсе очевидных вещей.   
  
***  
  
Шерлок знает о Джоне все. Он знает марку его нижнего белья, остроту лезвия его бритвы, жесткость зубной щетки и, конечно, Шерлок знает, что Джон уволился три дня назад и еще не нашел работу. Если бы это случилось, Джон бы сказал ему, не так ли? А если бы и не сказал, то Шерлок сам в состоянии это заметить, верно?..  
  
Если это так, то где сейчас Джон?!  
  
Шерлоку страшно. Шерлоку страшно до прокушенной губы, до заходящегося в безумном стуке сердца, до исте… Нет, ему пока не так страшно, чтобы в истерике звонить Майкрофту. Да, Шерлок готов ради Джона обратиться за помощью к брату, но пока можно обойтись и без этого.  
  
Успокойся, Шерлок Холмс. Позвони Джону. Спроси, где он (потому что адрес миссис Хадсон чушь и абсурд, это прошлая работа Джона). Давай, Шерлок. Мысли рационально.   
  
Шерлок выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и достает из кармана телефон. Номер Джона на быстром наборе, и Шерлок, слизывая с губы кровь, покорно вслушивается в гудки, дожидаясь голоса Джона в трубке. Секунды кажутся вечностью, а гудки – самым мерзким звуком во Вселенной.   
  
— Что такое, Шерлок? — устало спрашивает Джон вместо приветствия, и Шерлок чувствует, как с плеч падает гора. Падает чертов Вестминстер с чертовым Биг-Беном. Шерлок приваливается к стене и сдерживает смех облегчения. — Шерлок?  
  
— Где ты? — мысли путаются. Шерлок не успевает за ними, впервые в своей жизни мысли становятся ему неподвластны.   
  
— Я у Гарри, она выпила вчера вечером, я привез ее из бара и остался на ночь, — вздыхает Джон, и Шерлок почти видит, как он устало потирает лоб. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет, ничего. Все в порядке. Я подумал... ну, знаешь… Может, мы… Нет, ничего, — Шерлок замолкает и думает, что в жизни не говорил ничего глупее. Джон молчит на том конце, и Шерлок не может выносить этого молчания. — До встречи, Джон.  
  
Шерлок выключает телефон. Не самый разумный поступок, особенно учитывая, что он сейчас расследует дело, в котором, возможно, фигурирует серийный убийца. Впрочем, сейчас Шерлоку точно не до этого.   
  
Он просто не может думать.  
  
Это оглушает и пугает, просто повергает в пучины отчаяния. Шерлок сейчас даже не в состоянии назвать хотя бы два вида табачного пепла. Да что там! Он не в состоянии связать и двух слов! Он… ничего не может.   
  
Кажется, теперь Шерлок знает, как чувствует себя большинство людей. Только они умеют так жить, а Шерлок - нет.  
  
Джон хуже любого наркотика. И на разум действует точно так же. И от этого Шерлоку становится очень-очень страшно.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, Джон не виноват в том, что Шерлок чертов псих и даже влюбиться нормально не может. Шерлок не может разрушить их счастье своими собственными руками. Он не может разрушить свое счастье, он слишком эгоистичен для этого!   
  
Они не говорят об утреннем звонке, даже не пытаются хоть что-то обсудить. Джон, будто чувствует настрой Шерлока, обходит острые подводные камни, делая вид, что ничего не было. Зато он предлагает сделать Шерлоку массаж, и тот с улыбкой соглашается. Да и кто откажется от массажа?!   
  
У Джона золотые руки. Шерлок расслабленно и довольно стонет, тая под сильными прикосновениями. Голова ясная, а мысли четкие. Шерлок доволен и счастлив. Утренний приступ паники кажется полностью абсурдным, и Шерлоку отчаянно хочется выбросить это из головы. Вот только он не может этого сделать. Это неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. Он должен понять, в чем же дело.   
  
Анализировать собственное иррациональное поведение – бред чистой воды, но Шерлок раскладывает все по полочкам, медленно докапываясь до сути. Джон мурлыкает под нос какую-то песенку и продолжает разминать плечи Шерлока, помогая сосредоточиться.  
  
Итак, Джон. Его не было с Шерлоком вечером, когда тот покинул квартиру и направился к Лестрейду, позвонившему и сообщившему о новом интересном деле. Всю ночь Шерлок провел, погрузившись в расследование, изучая очередное место преступления и труп. Шерлок припоминает собственную стройную теорию относительно возможной личности убийцы и довольно улыбается. Но не отвлекаться!   
  
Утром он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, где его начала донимать вопросам миссис Хадсон, напомнив про Джона, и… И ему потребовался Джон. Просто присутствие Джона, чтобы они были в одной комнате. Потом была путаница с адресом (миссис Хадсон просто не в курсе, что Джон уволился) и приступ паники. Что вызвало приступ паники? Отсутствие Джона? Нет, страх за Джона?.. Уже близко! Близко!   
  
Страх. Это был страх, и этот страх был связан с Джоном! Частично с его безопасностью, а частично… Давай, Шерлок, признай это. Это был страх. Страх потерять Джона. Страх остаться без Джона. Страх, что Джон оставил его.   
  
Шерлок стискивает зубы и ругает себя за столь глупый страх. Джон не оставит его, никогда не оставит, Джон его любит. Ведь любит же?   
  
— Джон?  
  
— Что такое, Шерлок? — Джон с беспокойством заглядывает ему в глаза, убирая руки со спины. Шерлок не знает, что заставляет его сомневаться в собственных выводах. Джон влюблен в него. От него даже пахнет любовью! Но прогнать страх не получается.   
  
— Ты меня любишь? — голос хриплый, и Шерлок морщится от звучания вопроса.   
  
Джон усмехается и наклоняется, коротко целуя в губы. Шерлок торопливо подхватывает поцелуй, переворачиваясь на спину и прижимая Джона к себе, с наслаждением поглаживая его шею и плечи.   
  
Шерлок буквально тонет в их общей любви, захлебывается, но упорно барахтается, пытаясь держаться на плаву. Один Бог знает, как ему это удается.   
  
***  
  
Ночи с Джоном – это чистое сумасшествие. Возможно, потому Джон достаточно умелый любовник, а Шерлок до этого сексом не интересовался вообще, а, возможно, потому, что это именно Джон, от которого Шерлок, теперь в буквальном смысле, без ума.   
  
Джон в кровати кроткий и послушный, когда Шерлоку это нужно. Когда у Шерлока не получается раскрыть дело, когда не получается задавить кого-то своим интеллектом (представьте себе, и такое бывает!) или его просто все раздражает. Джон прогибается под него, утыкается носом в подушку, сгорая под торопливыми не слишком умелыми ласками, под быстрыми толчками и беспорядочными поглаживаниями теплых ладоней.   
  
Джон в кровати агрессивный и подавляющий, когда ему хочется. И Шерлок совсем не против чувствовать чужую силу на себе. Спокойную приятную силу, мужскую силу и уверенность, надежность. Шерлоку нравится подставляться под нежные поцелуи, которыми Джон покрывает все его тело. Нравится, когда Джон, шепча на ухо глупости, будто Шерлок нервничает (ничего подобного!), входит в него одним быстрым толчком и замирает, поглаживая напряженный член Шерлока.   
  
Джон просто хорош в постели. И это заставляет Шерлока любить его еще сильнее, хотя эта сторона вопроса играет самую маленькую роль. Это же Джон. Как с ним может быть иначе?  
  
Джон очень тактильный. Он любит держаться за руки, обниматься или просто сидеть тесно, прижимаясь бедрами и плечами. Для Шерлока это до сих пор непривычно, но он не возражает, учась у Джона наслаждаться такими моментами.   
  
У Шерлока оказывается огромный запас любви и заботы, которые он не расходовал ни на кого раньше, и теперь этот запас щедро изливается на Джона. Отказываться от маленьких эгоистичных радостей ради улыбки Джона кажется теперь самой важной вещью.   
  
Улыбка Джона. О, улыбка Джона!   
  
Шерлок как-то болезненно зациклен на том, чтобы Джон постоянно улыбался. Шерлок готов расшибиться в лепешку для того, чтобы губы Джона растянулись в улыбке, а сам Джон, будто бы осветился изнутри.   
  
Шерлок чувствует себя несчастным подкаблучником, но остановиться не может, доводя миссис Хадсон до припадков умиления, а Лестрейда до матной ругани.  
  
Но это же Джон!  
  
***  
  
Это же Джон.  
  
Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон.  
  
Шерлок не может думать. Он просто прокручивает в своей голове одно и то же имя. Он не хочет есть и спать. Его не волнуют преступления. Ему просто нужен Джон. Еще одна доза Джона. Совсем капельку Джона. Ну же, это же совсем просто.   
  
Шерлок дрожит и беззвучно стонет от острой боли где-то в районе сердца. Какой-то частью затуманенного разума Шерлок понимает, что его поведение ненормально, но опять ничего не может с собой поделать.   
  
Джон уехал с Гарри из города. Шерлок не очень понял, зачем именно, это ведь совершенно неважно! Важно то, что Шерлок остался без Джона и ему плохо. Ему очень-очень-очень плохо. Шерлок не знает, сколько прошло времени, он заперся в своей комнате и не пускает туда миссис Хадсон.   
  
Бывало, что Шерлок не спал и не ел больше недели, увлекаясь каким-нибудь экспериментом, но сейчас живот отчаянно подводит от голода, а глаза слипаются от усталости. Но Шерлок не может уснуть, а от мыслей о еде начинает тошнить. Было бы чем!   
  
Шерлок чертов псих, который даже любовь превратил во что-то криминальное и опасное. Опасное для самого себя в первую очередь. Но, черт возьми, он ни за что не откажется от Джона! Эта… _ломка_  слишком маленькая цена за счастье рядом с Джоном.   
  
Глаза закрываются, но это не сон. Сон приносит облегчение, а это вязкая болезненная темнота, от которой веет безысходным холодом. На грани сознания Шерлок слышит торопливые шаги и чей-то испуганный вскрик.   
  
Джон…  
  
***  
  
Шерлок просыпается резко, будто выныривает на поверхность и отчаянно хватает ртом воздух. Приборы вокруг него мгновенно сходят с ума, оглушая диким писком. В палату врываются люди в белых халатах, за их спинами Шерлок замечает Джона и успокаивается. Губы непроизвольно раздвигаются в слабой улыбке.   
  
— …Мистер Холмс? Мистер Холмс! Сэр! Вы меня слышите? — врач настойчиво привлекает к себе внимание. Шерлок зло отворачивается от Джона и собирается высказать придурку в халате все, что он о нем думает и что узнает о его личной жизни, лишь взглянув на него, но застывает. Шерлок не видит ничего.   
  
 _Ни-че-го_.   
  
Страх скручивается в животе с новой силой, и Шерлок беспомощно смотрит на Джона. Уж о нем-то он точно сможет узнать все, что угодно. Но он опять ничего не может сказать. Шерлок беспомощно оглядывает палату, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-то, но даже вычислить больницу не может.  
  
Врачи донимают его больше часа. Шерлок смотрит только на Джона, который обеспокоенно сжимает руки в кулаки и вздыхает слишком часто.  
  
А потом приходит Майкрофт. Ну, конечно. Майкрофт!   
  
Их оставляют наедине. Шерлок раздраженно облизывает губы, недовольный отсутствием Джона. Это вызывает мелкое беспокойство.  
  
— Просто скажи мне, Шерлок, — начинает Майкрофт недовольно, — как ты умудрился до этого докатиться?   
  
— До чего? — спрашивает Шерлок, не в силах мгновенно понять нить разговора. Это злит. Майкрофт удивленно вскидывает бровь, а потом выдыхает и кивает, поджимая губы.   
  
— До полного отупения, дорогой братец, — без сарказма, как-то устало отзывается Майкрофт. — Люди, конечно, часто глупеют от любви, но ты и тут отличился. Ты же даже не способен сказать элементарных вещей. Например, откуда меня сорвал Джон, в какой больнице ты находишься… Ты понимаешь, о чем я, Шерлок?  
  
Шерлок понимает. Это, пожалуй, единственное, что он точно сейчас понимает. Любовь разлагает его разум. Его гениальный разум, неприспособленный для любви в любых ее романтических проявлениях. Его мозг – компьютер. Компьютеры не любят, и у Шерлока неполадка в системе.  _Баг_.  
  
Джон – наркотик, вирус. Неумелый пользователь, сломавший гениальную машину. Вот только Джон в этом совсем не виноват. Шерлок вообще не уверен, что здесь есть виноватые.   
  
— Ты должен разлюбить Джона, — говорит Майкрофт и печально смотрит на Шерлока. Ему не хочется говорить этого. И Шерлоку не хочется его слушать. Но он слушает, стиснув зубы. — Завтра ты улетаешь в Европу, я нашел тебе отличное курортное местечко. За тобой будут приглядывать, Шерлок.  
  
— Я не хочу покидать Лондон, — надорвано шепчет Шерлок. _Я не хочу покидать Джона_.   
  
— Это для твоего же блага. Я объясню все Джону.   
  
— Объяснишь, что? — Шерлок сглатывает, сжимая кулаки и морщась от боли. Что тут можно объяснить?!   
  
— Что моему брату нельзя любить, — отвечает Майкрофт с тоской.   
  
***  
  
Выдавая Шерлоку билет на экспресс под названием «Любовь», глупые люди забыли уточнить, как больно бывает, когда поезд сходит с рельс. Но еще больнее, когда сам выпрыгиваешь из окна на полном ходу, оставляя кого-то другого (слишком важного и дорогого) нестись под откос в полном одиночестве. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Продолжение написано специально для **Алины** , которой я умудрилась разбить сердце первой частью. _  
 _Эта часть неоправданно милая, на мой взгляд, так что если есть желание остановиться на драме, то читать продолжение я не рекомендую._  
  


* * *

  
От белых лилий по комнате ползет тяжелый, давящий на виски запах. Легкий ветерок треплет тонкие полупрозрачные занавески, невесомо касающиеся правой ступни Шерлока. Солнце, очень слабое, едва заметно проглядывает сквозь тучи, и Шерлок очень доволен такой погодой. Ребенок хмурого Лондона, он не любил частое яркое солнце, которое теперь ежедневно ласкает его кожу.   
  
Лилии появились сегодня утром на его тумбочке. Роскошный букет без какой-либо записки от отправителя. Шерлок усмехается, вдыхая этот давящий запах и прикрывая глаза. Ему даже не нужно смотреть на лилии, чтобы понять от кого они.   
  
Шерлок старается расслабиться и уснуть – самое то после утомительной пробежки вдоль каменного пляжа. Но сна нет, нетерпеливый ум жадно поглощает всю доступную информацию, не давая ей просто раствориться в глубинах памяти, как это было еще пару месяцев назад. Информации неприлично много, и Шерлок морщится. Он еще не научился заново отфильтровывать все лишнее. Запах лилий продолжает давить на виски. Голова начинает трещать.  
  
Шерлок встает, выхватывает из вазы дорогой букет и, приоткрыв окно, вышвыривает цветы прочь. Кажется, он попадет в кого-то - слышится ругань на французском. На губах Шерлока расцветает ухмылка.   
  
— Шерл _о_ к, — в его комнату с тихим стуком заходит наблюдающий за ним врач Жорж-как-его-там. Шерлок ненавидит это коверканье своего имени на французский манер. — Опять?  
  
Шерлок пожимает плечами.  
  
— Лилии слишком сильно пахли. Если мой брат снова пришлет их, выкидывайте сразу, — он хитро щурится, посмотрев на врача. Жорж удивленно приподнимает брови.  
  
— Откуда…  
  
— Это же очевидно, разве нет? — Шерлок потягивается, поудобнее усаживаясь в кресле. На Бейкер-стрит, конечно, в сотни раз лучше, но и так неплохо. Шерлок наслаждается. Действительно наслаждается своим превосходством, которого так долго был лишен. — Только Майкрофт мог прислать мне белые лилии. Достаточно помпезно и дорого, но не так пошло, как розы. Сразу чувствуется его… мм, стиль. И только Майкрофт знает, что я люблю лилии. Так что, учитывая наши с ним отношения, мою злость на него и его чувство вины, этот букет от Майкрофта. Послать мне лилии, на его языке значит извиниться передо мной.   
  
Врач растерянно кивает, закусывая губу и хмурясь.  
  
— Вот что имел в виду мсье Майкрофт, говоря, что ваше состояние далеко от нормы, когда вас привезли год назад, — Жорж качает головой, будто не в силах поверить.   
  
Шерлок фыркает. Вывод был чертовски простой, можно было бы и ребенку догадаться, но и это производило впечатление. Наверное, людей приводило в восторг, как именно Шерлок играл с фактами, как это выглядело. Джон считал, что он выпендривается.   
  
Господи, Джон! Шерлок хмурится, разом теряя остатки хорошего настроения. Они не виделись с ним почти год. Так долго, долго, долго… Шерлоку отчаянно не хватает Джона, но теперь он хотя бы в состоянии это контролировать.   
  
Шерлок и правда гениальный компьютер. Лучший, из существующих. И неумелому пользователю так легко его сломать. Но Шерлок может работать и с багом. Пусть не так эффективно, как раньше, но это лишь издержки. Шерлок уверен, что научится.   
  
Единственное, в чем он не уверен, так это в том, хочет ли Джон, чтобы Шерлок учился. За этот год от Джона не было ни одной весточки. Ни звонка, ни письма, ни посылки. Возможно, Джон уже прошел Шерлока, оставив их отношения позади, как очередной дурацкий пункт школьной программы. Шерлок боится этого, боится, как и год назад, но сейчас это не отнимает способности ясно мыслить.   
  
Впрочем, Шерлок подозревает, что в этом замешан Майкрофт. С него станется ограничить Джона в доступе к Шерлоку, как бы тот ни пытался выйти на контакт. Майкрофт – гений, это приходится признать. Он может убедить кого угодно, в чем угодно. В детстве Шерлок думал, что если Майкрофт пожелает, то сможет без всяких проблем завоевать мир. Ему, собственно, даже «воевать» не придется. Хотя, почему в детстве. Шерлок и сейчас так считает.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на Жоржа, который по-прежнему стоит на пороге, критически изучая его. Шерлок молчит, не желая строить версии и предположения, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. Он уже прекрасно знает, что именно ему хотят сообщить.  
  
— Мсье Майкрофт, — начинает врач и замолкает на пару секунд, чтобы увереннее продолжить. — Мсье Майкрофт предположил, что ваше лечение, Шерл _о_ к, подошло к концу. Он хочет забрать вас в Лондон.  
  
Это звучит так, будто Шерлок – маленький ребенок, но на это откровенно наплевать. Шерлок может думать только о Лондоне, своем обожаемом Лондоне, в котором он знает все. А в Лондоне… в Лондоне его ждет Джон. И это все, что теперь волнует Шерлока.  
  
— Очень разумно со стороны Майкрофта, — замечает Шерлок, немного нервно покусывая губу.  
  
***  
  
Лондон дышит. Огромный чудесный Лондон. Он дышит, его сердце стучит плавно и размеренно, пешеходы и машины спешат по улицам-артериям. Шерлок дышит вместе с Лондоном. Каждый раз исчезая из этого города, а затем неизменно возвращаясь вновь, он старается надышаться, слиться с Лондоном. Стать не просто человечком-паразитом, не знающим и сотой доли того, что хранит в себе Лондон. Шерлок хочет проникнуть под каменную кожу Лондона, в его разум, в его душу, в его сердце.   
  
Лондон живой, и Шерлок знает об этом. Есть просто города, а есть Лондон. Вот и все, пожалуй.  
  
— Порой я совершенно не понимаю тебя, братец, — Майкрофт равнодушно рассматривает свои новые бежевые перчатки.— Ты так рвался вернуться к Джону, а теперь стоишь на этой крыше и никуда не торопишься.  
  
Шерлок оборачивается и смотрит на Майкрофта с мягкой удовлетворенной улыбкой. Она редко появлялась на его губах для брата, чаще для родителей, потом - для Джона.   
  
— Тебе и не понять, — отвечает Шерлок спустя долгую минуту и вновь вдыхает прохладный сырой воздух. — У тебя нет с Лондоном особой связи. Ты всего лишь живешь в этом городе, а я его люблю.  
  
Майкрофт слегка закатывает глаза и встряхивает свой зонт рефлекторным движением. Шерлок ухмыляется и вновь отворачивается, продолжая рассматривать Лондон.   
  
— Ты больше мне нравился, когда молчал, беспомощно глядя на всех вокруг и не зная, кто, что и зачем, — бормочет Майкрофт беззлобно, скорее с легким ехидством и замечает, как дрогнули плечи Шерлока. От осознания, что братец не злится, Майкрофт испускает облегченный вздох, неожиданно понимая, в каком напряжении находился все это время.  
  
Они молчат. У Шерлока явно есть более интересный собеседник, а Майкрофту совсем не требуется произносить слова, чтобы говорить с Шерлоком. Возможно, они не самые лучшие братья, но это не мешает им быть исключительными. Они… как близнецы в некотором роде.  
  
— Итак, Джон дома? — наконец спрашивает Шерлок, разворачиваясь и привычно засовывая руки в карманы своего пальто.   
  
— Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под словом дом, — лениво щурится Майкрофт. У него немного затекли ноги, и он переминается, опираясь на зонт.   
  
— Конечно, я подразумеваю Бейкер-стрит, — раздраженно фыркает Шерлок, не замечая иронии в глазах Майкрофта. — Как будто у нас есть еще один дом.   
  
Майкрофт приподнимает брови и ничего не говорит, глядя на стремительно уходящего с крыши Шерлока.  
  
***  
  
В их квартире на Бейкер-стрит всегда особенный запах. Шерлок не может описать его, сколько ни пытался. Здесь пахнет стряпней миссис Хадсон, ее дурацкими освежителями воздуха и почему-то древесной стружкой. А еще пахнет Джоном, кофе, пылью и чем-то очень-очень сладким, едва-едва различимым. Шерлок любит этот запах.   
  
Шерлок любит все, что связанно с Джоном. Шерлок не уверен, нормально ли это, но спрашивать ни у кого не собирается. Потому что это – его личное, сокровенное. И Шерлок слишком эгоист, чтобы отдавать это кому-то еще.   
  
Он тихо поднимается по чуть скрипящей лестнице и размышляет о том, что же сейчас делает Джон. Может быть, читает? Или пишет что-нибудь в своем блоге? Или гуляет и его нет дома?.. Шерлоку совсем не нравится последний вариант. Он не хочет отстрачивать встречу с Джоном еще сильнее. Он уже и так задержался на свидании с Лондоном, но лишь потому, что ужасно нервничал, и ему нужно было прийти в себя.   
  
Джон пьет чай, уставившись в ноутбук. Экран слегка подсвечивает его лицо, и Шерлоку кажется, что Джон сильно побледнел за этот год. Хотя, возможно, что это он привык к французам с их золотистой от легкого загара кожей. Шерлок не хочет об этом думать.  
  
Он просто смотрит на Джона, на восхитительного Джона, которого так долго не видел. Он смотрит на своего неумелого пользователя, и чувствует, как его мозг начинает кипеть, сердце срывается в галоп, и Шерлок на секунду пугается, что все напрасно. Что год прошел в пустую, что его не вылечили, не починили. Что он настолько машина, что любовь, будто хитроумный вирус, обходит все антивирусники и уничтожает его самого.   
  
Но еще секунду спустя Шерлок видит на рубашке Джона темное пятно, и понимает, что это от кофе. Рядом лежит испачканный в нем же платок, а куртка, испачканная немного более чем полностью, лежит в кресле. Зато в ушах Джона новенькие наушники, а упаковка от них, брошена так же небрежно в кресло. Джон ходил в тот торговый центр, а там сегодня день какого-то там кофе. Он покупал наушники и возвращался через третий этаж, где и проходило это непотребство. Его толкнули, облили кофе, но рубашка почти не пострадала.  
  
И Шерлок не может сдержать счастливого смешка. Он вновь читает Джона как открытую книгу, и от этого по телу бежит счастливый жар.   
  
Джон поднимает на него глаза и застывает в изумлении, и Шерлок видит – видит! – как он ошарашен, счастлив, возмущен и… Думать о чувствах Шерлоку удавалось всегда с трудом, вот и сейчас он отбрасывает эти мысли прочь, как ненужные. Зачем об этом думать, если нужно просто чувствовать?   
  
Джон теплый и крепкий, каким и запомнил его Шерлок. Да и что могло измениться? Джон даже целуется точно так же. И Шерлок понимает, что ему ничего больше и не надо. Серьезно. Людям постоянно нужно столько разных вещей, они ради этого даже преступления совершают. А Шерлоку нужен только Джон, ради которого он, конечно, тоже бы совершил преступление. Но это неважно. Совсем неважно.  
  
— Как ты? — хрипло спрашивает Джон, прижимая его ближе к себе, будто боясь, что Шерлок испарится.   
  
— Исправен, — со смешком отзывается Шерлок. — Не хочешь подтвердить вход в систему?


End file.
